Always and Forever: A Sad Sonic Fanfiction
by fanfictiongeek12
Summary: Sonic is searching for his lost sister, then finds himself in a tragic event. Rated K plus for violence and minor swearing. The song is written by me, so do not steal it.
_Hey so this is a fanfic with my OC Tara the Hedgehog. You'll find out who she is once you read the story. Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. I hope you cry :)_

It had been a week since Tara ran away. Sonic stopped at nothing to find his little sister. She had run away because something Sonic said something to her. His harsh words raced through his mind.

" _You can't fight! You aren't strong enough to fight something like this! You don't belong here!"_ These thoughts only added more weight to Sonic's heavy heart. Sonic trudged through the snow loathing himself for being such a jerk to his 10-year-old sister. She was probably freezing in the snow because of his horribleness. Or maybe she was kidnapped by Eggman and killed.

"Tara!" The blue hedgehog cried out. "I'm sorry, Tara! I'm sorry!" It was useless. There was nothing (or so he thought). Suddenly he heard the loud chattering of teeth in a tree. He looked up to see a smaller blue female hedgehog.

"Tara! Come down here! I'm so sorry Tara!"

"No… You were right about me."

"I was not right! Don't you dare think that for a second! I only wanted you safe because I love you! But I have a stupid way of showing it… Please come down Tara. Come back home and that will never come out of my mouth again. I cross my heart." The blue girl hesitated but carefully started to climb down from the large pine tree. Suddenly, she slipped from at least 10 feet up, scratching herself all over her body.

"TARA!" Without a second of thought, the older blue hedgehog ran to catch his little sister. Thankfully, he did. But she was not exactly in good condition. She had bad cuts all over her.

"Th-there was ice on the tree." She stammered. "I s-slipped."

"It's ok you'll be ok." He examined the bad gash on her neck and gave her his scarf to stop the bleeding. "Don't drop this. It'll keep the blood from coming out. Just hold it there." Sonic started to run home, but it was -10 degrees outside, so his muscles contracted, and he tripped. Sonic got up and looked for his sister who thankfully wasn't too far, but she hit her head on a log.

"Tara!" He held her in his arms. "I-I'm sorry my muscles contracted then I tripped over something. Are you ok?"

"I'm f-freezing…" the young girl shivered rapidly clutching the gash on her forehead.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere without you." He held her even closer in an attempt to keep her warm. She felt like ice. The jacket she had brought wasn't much warmth. Sonic unzipped his jacket and slid his sister in there and zipped it back up, wrapping his arms around her. He could see blood going through the scarf his sister wore. Hesitantly, he unwrapped it from her neck to inspect her wound. The gash had bled a ton and blood had even soaked her shirt a bit. He gasped and quickly wrapped the scarf around her neck.

"It's bad isn't it?"

"I'm not gonna lie to you, Tara. It's not good." His sister's eyes filled with tears and then overflowed. He dried her eyes while starting to feel a lump in his throat.

"You'll be okay. You're my strong little sister and I'm not letting go of you no matter what."

"Sonic… I forgive you. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Sing that one song to me. That mom sung to us?"

Sonic nodded to his sister's wish. Then opened his mouth to sing quietly to his baby sister.

 _Hope is lost  
Gloom is found  
Turned to rust  
Nobody makes a sound_

Tired and aching hearts  
Waiting for it all to end  
Hearts are all torn apart  
It seems nothing will ever mend

Then a song is heard by all  
A song of beauty and grace  
A song sung by a voice so small  
A song of things to embrace

His sister's eyelids lowered sleepily. His voice began to tremble.

 _"Green meadows  
Flower ponds  
Blue skies  
And young fawns."_

He could feel her grip get weaker and weaker.

" _Lively eyes  
Bountiful fairs  
Homemade pies  
And no despairs"_

Things to make your heart a glow  
This was the land I used to know."

Her grip was completely gone. Her eyes had fluttered shut as she exhaled a final breath.

She was gone.

"No… No! NO!" He couldn't believe the situation. She couldn't be dead. This couldn't be real. She was just asleep. He checked her pulse and felt nothing. It was just hard to feel he assumed. He pressed more and more (without harming her), but still felt nothing. Desperate to wake her up, he started rhythmically pressing on her heart. Nothing.

"Wake up Tara… Don't leave me…"

It was no use.

His little sister had died.

He couldn't hold it in any longer. The blue hedgehog bursted into tears, hugging Tara tightly and kissing her forehead.

"I'm sorry!" He gasped out in between sobs. He remembered the harsh words he had said to her before. He suddenly became angry at himself.

"What is wrong with you!? This is all your fault! It's your fault your sister is dead! If you hadn't been such a heartless bastard to her she wouldn't have run away! She doesn't deserve to die, you do!" He rocked her in his arms and apologized to her more.

"Why couldn't it have been me!? Why did a little 10 year old girl have to die? She had so much to live for! She was too young to die! It was me who was horrible, not her! Just take me instead! She deserves to live, I deserve to die…" His pleas were hopeless. She was already gone. "I love you, sis. I love you so much!" He brushed her hair out of her colorless face. He sat in the snow with his lost sister for an hour, crying.

" _Sing that one song to me. That mom sung to us?"_ He heard her voice so loudly in his head. He realized he hadn't finished the song for her. He quickly recollected where he left off and resumed singing.

 _Tears of grief and despair  
No memory of glee  
No sign of any love or care  
Not a way to be set free_

Have we lost everything?  
Pain and agony  
As if we had stopped breathing  
Facing death and tragedy

He looked at Tara. When she was little this song would turn her from screaming to sleeping if her mother sung it.

 _Then a song is heard by all  
A song of beauty and grace  
A song sung by a voice so small  
A song of things to embrace_

"Green meadows  
Flower ponds  
Blue skies  
And young fawns."

"Lively eyes  
Bountiful fairs  
Homemade pies  
And no despairs"

He could have sworn he heard her voice sing along with him. She sounded so lively and happy.

 _Things to make your heart a glow  
This was the land I used to know._

In the darkest hour  
Hearts are wounded  
Breaking like a wilted flower  
By misery surrounded

Until a song was heard once more  
Heartbreaks slowly end  
Hearing a song that had been sung before  
Wounds suddenly start to mend

"This was your favorite part of the song"

 _"Green meadows  
Flower ponds  
Blue skies  
And young fawns."_

"Lively eyes  
Bountiful fairs  
Homemade pies  
And no despairs"

Things to make your heart a glow  
This was the land I used to know.

This is the land I now know.

"I love you baby sis. Always and forever will that last."

" _Sonic… I forgive you. I love you."_ The thoughts of her voice were so loud it seemed as if she were still with him.

"There won't be a day when I think of your beautiful smile and not miss it. I wish I could see it one more time. I love you so much." He stood up with her and carried her out of the forest singing the song to her again and again.

Little did he know, that her little voice singing the song wasn't imaginary. For she was with him. Always and forever.


End file.
